


IRL

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blind Date, Canon Compliant, Depression, Disordered Eating, Eating Disorders, Injury Recovery, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Izaya leaves Ikebukuro, both he and Shizuo use their online aliases to alleviate their loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IRL

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya is Kanra  
> Shizuo is Blueshi

**_Blueshi is online._ **

 

_Kanra: Sup._

_Blueshi: How are you?_

_K: Apparently I have an eating disorder._

_B: ?_

_B: Like you've been diagnosed or what?_

_K: Like my siblings made a surprise visit and saw that I have no food, and I've been technically underweight for a while, so…_

_B: Why?_

_B: Why aren't you eating?_

_K: I've just felt lousy_

_K: No appetite_

_K: It's not a big deal._

_B: Not good if you're underweight, though._

_B: Maybe buy some vitamins at least._

_K: Oh, I've bought enough food to feed a small kingdom now, so that should keep them happy._

_K: How are you?_

_B: All right. Work sucked._

_K: Ah, the mysterious work._

_K: I'm still dying to know what it is you do._

_B: Can't_

_B: Not won't. It'll give me away.  
_

_K: Interesting…_

_K: I'll tell you what I do_

_K: You don't have to tell me in return_

_B: Go on_

_K: I'm a poet._

_B: Lame :P_

_B: A famous one?_

_K: I'm out there :P_

_B: Good for you_

_B: I'd ask to see something, but I guess that violates our no revealing rules_

_K: It does._

_K: Why was work bad?_

_K: Tell me your woes._

_B: I just lost my temper with this one guy_

_B: It got out of hand_

_K: You sound like you lose your temper a lot, Blueshi_

_K: Not that I'm judging or anything_

_K: You're not Shizuo Heiwajima, are you?_

_B: Ha. No._

_K: Because it would explain the temper, the hours…_

_B: You know him?_

_K: I know what everyone else knows._

_B: He's hardly a celebrity_

_K: Oh, I don't know_

_K: He draws a lot of attention to himself, and his looks don't hurt_

_K: You there?_

_B: Yeah_

_B: Sorry_

_B: Phone went_

_K: All good_

_K: Hey_

_K: I was thinking I should tell you something_

_K: Not that it matters or anything_

_K: But you're the only person I'm honest with online and in real life, so.._

_B: You're not asking me out, are you?_

_B: No offence_

_B: It's just that I don't do online dating_

_K: Hahaha_

_K: No_

_K: Relax_

_K: I just wanted to tell you I'm not actually a girl_

_B: Oh?_

_B: Yeah, that doesn't matter_

_B: You could be a robot dog for all I care_

_B: Why the female username_

_B: ?_

_B: Gender issues?_

_K: Ha_

_K: No_

_K: Very happy with my penis_

_K: I just thought it would be interesting, to see if people interacted differently_

_B: Do they?_

_K: Not really_

_B: Yeah_

_B: It's online_

_B: But you know, now you've said that, something's been bugging me_

_K: Oh?_

_B: Are you Izaya Orihara?_

_K: No_

_K: But I can see why you would think that_

_K: The man has snark_ _:)_

_B: OK_

_B: No way of knowing anyhow_

_K: Same for me_

_K: Do you have a problem with Izaya Orihara?_

_K: Are you Shizuo_ __Heiwajima_? :P_

_B: Haha_

_K: Let's not worry about identity issues_

_K: We both have enough personal bullshit to worry about without that_

_B: Agreed._

* * *

 

**_Kanra is online._ **

 

_K: I've started running again_

_K: My physiotherapist is wetting herself with joy_

_K: I had months where I wouldn't cooperate with anything_

_K: Like I'd just write, and otherwise I'd barely shift in bed_

_K: Now it's like I have all this energy and I can't stop_

_B: That's great_

_B: But why wouldn't you cooperate?_

_K: I told you about the accident, right?_

_B: Vaguely_

_K: I was in such a bad way_

_K: I just couldn't see the point_

_K: And the whole thing was my fault_

_K: I was tailgating this guy, and I went right into the back of him_

_B: Ouch_

_B: Was anyone else hurt?_

_K: No_

_B: Well, I guess that's something_

_B: Everyone makes mistakes_

_K: Hm._

_K: What's going on with you, Blueshi?_

_K: You always let me whine about my physio, my family, my writing, but you never bitch back_

_K: But you're always on here_

_K: Like you want to talk_

_B: Believe me, I tell you more than anybody_

_B: It's just weird for me_

_B: Even online_

_K: It's good though_

_K: Think about it_

_K: You could say anything, the worst thing you could possibly think of, and nothing could happen to you_

_K: And you could lose your temper_

_K: But not do me any harm_

_K: Maybe just your laptop would take a beating :P_

_B: Heh_

_B: Yeah_

_B: I don't know_

_B: I'm lonely_

_B: I mean_

_B: Why else do people use these things?_

_B: No offence_

_K: Oh don't worry, I'm the loneliest of all_

_K: Go on_

_B: Let me think_

_B: I'm scared of getting close to people so I don't_

_K: Why?_

_B: Hurting them_

_K: You've hurt people before?_

_B: I've come close_

_K: Sure you're not Shizuo_ __Heiwajima_? ;)_

_K: Joke_

_B: Lots of people have anger issues_

_K: True_

_K: So you don't have friends?_

_B: I have friends_

_B: But I haven't been in a relationship for a long time_

_B: I know it's not everything_

_B: But_

_B: I don't know_

_B: Maybe it's getting to me_

_B: God_

_B: I should have the female username_

_K: Sexist :P_

_K: You're not trying to date at the moment then?_

_B: No._

_B: It always goes the same way_

_B: My problem becomes too much_

_K: Maybe you need someone with their own problems_

_K: To balance it out_

_B: How do you mean?_

_B: Everyone has problems_

_K: I don't know_

_K: Someone who can take it_

_K: Get you through the hard times_

_K: Because you're not an animal, it's just good days and bad days, like you said_

_K: Like anyone_

_B: I guess_

_B: How's the eating disorder?_

_K: Urgh_

_K: Neighbour brought me my favourite takeaway today, but it was from a terrible joint and I couldn't eat it_

_B: Free takeaway? It must be terrible or you really must have an eating disorder :P_

_B: Remind me to find out where you live and move there. I wish my neighbours brought me takeaway_

_K: Haha_

_K: Write poems_

_K: They were very sweet about mine_

_B: What's your favorite food?_

_K: Seafood_

_K: Always_

_B: Do you know Russia Sushi?_

_K: Who doesn't ;)_

_B: Just checking. You said you haven't lived here for a while_

_K: And you?_

_K: Favorite food?_

_B: Dessert_

_B: Anything milky and awful for you_

_K: Urgh_

_K: Sweet things weaken my powers_

_K: Why don't you do online dating?_

_K: It can be fun_

_B: You do it?_

_B: As a guy or a girl?_

_K: Both ;)_

_K: Haha_

_K: No, it's mostly just for chatting_

_K: You know me, wannabe-agoraphobic_

_K: It's perfectly safe and harmless though_

_K: Like this_

_K: So long as you don't do anything stupid_

_B: Do you like guys or girls?_

_K: Mostly girls_

_B: Same, I guess_

_B: Haven't really tried the former_

_K: You should_

_K: Might be missing out on something_

_B: Huh_

_B: Never given it much thought_

_B: I'd take anyone, I think_

_K: Ah don't say that_

_K: You said you have good friends_

_K: That's because you're a good guy_

_K: And you don't want to hurt people_

_K: That's more than a lot of other people could say_

_K: Don't be so rough on yourself_

_B: Thanks_

_B: Hey_

_B: I've been thinking_

_B: In our little rules, is age too much to give away?_

_B: Like just a range?_

_K: Well, we're both working and living alone, and neither of us are married/divorced with kids_

_K: I'd say leave it at that._

_B: Ah_

_B: You definitely wouldn't have gone for my next question then_

_K: Oh?_

_B: High school_

_B: Ikebukuro's pretty big_

_B: Lots of schools_

_K: Still_

_K: if we did go to the same place, it would make things less fun very quickly_

_K: Even if we're different ages_

_B: Yeah_

_B: You're right_

_K: Why do you suddenly want to know more about me anyway?_

_K: Have I piqued your interest for online dating/the other side of the fence? ;)_

_B: Haha. No._

_K: Sure?_

_K: I can talk dirty to you if you want_

_K: Use these rooms for what they're really meant for_

_B: It'd be one way of knowing if guys do do it for me_

_B: But let's not get weird :P_

_K: Loser :P_

_B: You don't even know what I look like_

_K: You could tell me :P_

_K: You know what I look like, unfortunately_

_B: ?_

_K: Underweight_

_K: Not exactly a turn on_

_K: I'm better, though_

_B: Good_

_K: But anyway_

_K: You were saying_

_K: I don't know what you look like? ;)_

* * *

 

**_Blueshi is online._ **

 

_B: I can't believe I actually got off on you typing at me_

_B: I feel like such a pervert_

_K: Haha_

_K: I feel good_

_K: I''ve had phonesex before_

_K: But not that_

_K: I was impressed_

_K: You still haven't told me what you look like :P_

_K: Just vaguely_

_B: Blonde_

_B: Tall, I guess_

_K: You are Shizuo_ __Heiwajima_!_

_B: What is it with you and Shizuo?_

_B: He get you off or something?_

_K: Why, are you jealous?_

_B: What do you look like?_

_K: Dark hair, slight, fur lined coat…_

_B: Very funny_

_K: Haha_

_K: Imagine_

_K: There's no way though_

_K: If you were really Shizuo and had the slightest inkling I was Izaya_

_K: Or if I was Izaya and had the slightest inkling you were Shizuo_

_K: Then we just wouldn't talk_

_B: Or get on_

_K: Exactly_

_K: Or get off :P_

_B: Haha_

_B: I only ever thought there was a small chance you were Izaya anyway_

_K: Oh?_

_K: That's funny_

_K: I was over like 50% that you were Shizuo_

_K: Just had a hunch_

_B: Do you know him?_

_B: Do I have stuff in common with him?_

_K: I think it's obvious you know Izaya in some way and I know Shizuo in some way_

_K: It's interesting_

_K: Do you like Shizuo_ __Heiwajima_?_

_B: Not much_

_B: Do you?_

_K: I don't know_

_B: You didn't think of Shizuo when you got off?_

_K: Once ;)_

_B: Definitely not Izaya then_

_K: Haha_

_K: Are you offended?_

_B: No_

_B: It's just a face_

_K: Who did you think of for me?_

_B: No-one_

_B: Just your words, your hands_

_K: My dick_

_B: Yeah_

_K:_ _:)_

* * *

 

**_Kanra is online._ **

 

_K: Something weird happened_

_K: Like I don't want to put you off being my cyber boyfriend or anything, but_

_B: It's OK_

_B: Really_

_K: I made myself puke_

_K: I know it's disgusting_

_K: Like_

_K: I ate to shut my siblings up, and I've been feeling bad again_

_K: I mean, I used to do so much, I used to be so much_

_K: Now I write, I run, I talk to you, that's it_

_K: It's pathetic_

_K: I wanted to hurt myself_

_K: But slashing yourself is so dumb_

_K: Not that this is much better_

_K: But I thought it was maybe safer?_

_K: And it doesn't show_

_B: Have you done it before?_

_K: Never_

_B: Don't do it again_

_K: Don't worry_

_K: It's not like that_

_K: I'm not some idiot with a complex_

_B: If you want I can give you my number_

_B: If it happens again_

_B: We don't have to tell each other anything_

_K: It's OK_

_K: I won't let it become a problem_

_K: Not that hearing your voice wouldn't be nice :P_

_B: Get back on your feet in your own time_

_B: Don't be so rough on yourself_

_K: That's my line :P_

_B: Then listen to it :P_

_B: Look after yourself_

_K: Would you look after me if you were here? ;)_

_B: Your mood swings are worrying_

_K: Says the anger management man_

_B: I don't swing_

_B: I'm always angry_

_K: Always?_

_B: Most of the time_

_B: Talking to you helps_

_B: Not to get super cheesy or anything_

_K: <3  
_

* * *

 

**_Blueshi is online._ **

 

_B: Hey_

_K: Evening._

_B: I was thinking_

_B: We've been talking for a while now_

_B: And I know we said we'd never reveal ourselves to each other, but well, I don't know about you, but it's more than just talking for me_

_B: You know where I'm going with this_

_K: Meeting IRL_

_B: What?_

_B: Oh, in real life_

_B: Yeah_

_K: I don't know_

_K: I like you a lot_

_B: I like you too. That's the point._

_K: I'm kind of a dick._

_B: I kind of got that_

_B: It's OK_

_B: You're all right_

_K: Overwhelming flattery as always :P_

_K: Maybe we should swap names and numbers first and see how that goes?_

_B: Honestly I think we should just show up and talk_

_B: It's gonna be awkward as hell anyway_

_B: Might as well leave something to talk about_

_B: All the things we never said_

_K: Almost poetic <3  
_

_B: You don't want to_

_K: It's not that_

_K: I do_

_K: I also really have a feeling you're Shizuo_ _Heiwajima_

_B: You're not actually Izaya, are you?_

_B: If neither of us are those people, we don't have a problem_

_B: I'm trying to think of who else I know and wouldn't want you to be, and there isn't really anybody_

_K: Do I seem familiar to you?_

_B: No_

_B: You seem like someone completely new_

_K: So do you_

_B: Well?_

_B: If you want to just keep talking it's fine_

_B: I'm not going to go all crazy stalker on you_

_K: What if it's weird and it sucks_

_K: And then it's gone_

_K: That would suck_

_B: It won't be that bad_

_B: Not if we've meant all the shit we've said_

_K: Yeah_

_K: I have_

_K: I'm not underweight any more either_

_B: Good_

_B: I don't care what you look like though_

_K: I know_

_K: Just sayin'_

_K: I don't want you adding bulimic to your already flattering image of me as formerly crippled and shut-in_

_B: Get over yourself_

_B: Come on_

_B: Let's get a drink_

_B: All the time we spend staring at a screen, talking about a movie or whatever_

_B: Let's just do it_

_K: You're not nervous at all?_

_B: Kind of_

_B: Haven't you done this before?_

_K: Not with someone I talk to properly_

_B: Hm_

_B: It's been four months_

_B: We get on, we hook up_

_B: If not, it's no big deal_

_B: It's just a drink_

_K: Yeah_

_B: So?_

_K: OK_

_B: Hey I'm not forcing you_

_K: No it's OK_

_K: Where?_

_B: Russia Sushi?_

_B: Seeing as we both know it_

_K: How about somewhere further out?_

_K: In case we have friends in common or something_

_B: Good point_

_K: You can pick anywhere, you know I've been a recluse, I'm fine with anywhere_

_K: And you should give me your cell, just in case._

_K: No-one likes being stood up_

* * *

 

It's not Shizuo's number.

Izaya breathes a sigh of relief, even though he was only 1% suspicious that it would be. Shizuo could have easily changed his number.

This keeps coming back to Izaya as he sets foot back in Ikebukuro for the first time in years. The very outskirts, but it makes him nervous none the less. He'd been convinced of Shizuo waiting for him all night, all day, and now the only thing keeping him putting one foot in front of the other was the slight chance that his intuition could be wrong. Probably was wrong. After all, lately he is his own worst enemy when it comes to helping himself. Sometimes he just wants to stay in bed and rot and wish the monster had finished him off.

But as he nears the street the bar is down, his heart pounds and his palms turn wet, because what if it is Shizuo? Shizuo will kill him. He hasn't slept well. He's out of practice. He doesn't even know if he'll be able to outrun him. And that won't even be the worst part. The worst part will be looking in each other's eyes and realising.

He comes to an outright stop then, and a few people grunt and bump into him, nudge past. He sidesteps out of the way into a shop door, takes out his phone.

 _Shizuo_ , he types before he can stop himself. _I know it's you. It's Izaya._

His phone rings almost as soon as he's pressed send.

A fraction of him prays to hear a stranger's voice; that he's wrong and it's just adrenalin talking. But no voice comes at all. The other person just holds the phone and waits for Izaya to speak. So does Izaya.

"Well?" the other barks eventually, and Izaya closes his eyes and wilts against the door because it is Shizuo, of course it is.

"It's me," he says. He's quiet but he knows the protozoan can hear him.

Shizuo hangs up.

Izaya texts, _Sorry,_ then he runs home.

* * *

 

It takes Shizuo a few days to call back.

Izaya has not been expecting it, unless the protozoan really wants his address so he can come round and kill him. He hasn't been online, hasn't wrote, hasn't ate, hasn't been outside. He hopes he has it in him to run if he needs to.

He lets the phone ring out, and a text flashes immediately after.

_Don't you dare ignore me, flea._

Izaya sighs and calls him back. "Yeah."

"I'll kill you for this." Shizuo's voice is shaking. "I swear to God, I will finish you off this time."

"Look, this is a very unfortunate coincidence for both of us," Izaya drawls. "Why don't we just- "

"You knew it was me!"

"I had a feeling but you denied it. Multiple times."

"So did you! And you said you were in a car accident."

"What was I supposed to say? Giant protozoan freak nearly broke me in two? It was supposed to be a secret identity."

"I fucking told you things!"

"I fucking told you things too," Izaya fianlly snaps back. "More things, if memory serves correctly." His hand hurts from clenching the phone. He forces it to relax. "Just forget it, Shizuo. No-one knows. It's done. We can't do anything about it."

"Don't ever speak to me again," Shizuo hisses, like a girl, and hangs up.

* * *

It's less than 24 hours before he calls back. Izaya doesn't let it ring out this time. It's not like he can pretend he'd busy.

"What, you think of more things to yell at me?"

"No."

He's quiet, and it alarms Izaya back into his old drawl. "I know, I know, I'm missing you too. It's a very confusing situation for your monster brain. But I promise you it'll pass. And yes, I'll stay out of Ikebukuro."

"Are you eating?"

This is so unexpected, so out of the blue, that Izaya thinks he must have misheard him. Then he realises the beast is probably mocking him. He has a lot of new material to work with, after all.

"Very funny."

"It was your own fault, you know."

"I know it was."

"I don't know what made you think you could beat me. I heard from Shinra and the others what a state you were in. I didn't feel good about it."

"Why? It was my own fault."

Shizuo offers no further comment to this.

"Are we done?"

The protozoan hangs up.

* * *

 

Izaya nearly throws the phone when Shizuo calls again. But, he is not the monster, he can control himself. He picks up calmly and civilly. "What now?"

"I think we should keep talking."

Izaya says nothing, waits patiently for Shizuo to explain how his monster brain cells came to this conclusion.

"I'm pissed as hell, I'm sure you are too, but, we got on pretty well. We talked a lot."

Izaya still doesn't react.

"Well, say something, flea."

"No." His voice comes out flat, all the bite gone. "I don't want you to know me like this."

"I already know."

He says nothing.

"You haven't thought about it at all?"

"I've been preparing for you to hunt me down and kill me."

"I was convinced this was some scheme, some game of yours."

"I wish," Izaya says. "Think about it, Shizu-chan. Can you honestly see yourself looking me in the eye knowing what I know?"

"You already know, it's not a big deal."

He sighs.

"Just think about it. It won't kill us to meet up and drink."

He hangs up.

Izaya sighs and plays with his rings. They are loose enough to slide around his fingers again.

* * *

 

"Izaya."

Izaya can tell by the growl that he is mad.

"Why am I the only one trying here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I miss a meeting?" he snaps. He is not in the mood for this. "Are we _trying_ something?"

"I asked you to think about it," he says. "You could have called. Christ, Izaya, just talk to me. You've been managing it for four months."

"That wasn't you," he snaps, because he still can't connect the two of them in his mind.

"Let's just get a drink like we originally planned," Shizuo says. "For closure. I know it's ridiculous."

"It is," Izaya agrees. "I'll just be the way I always was."

"I'll chase you back out of Ikebukuro, then." He pauses. "You're really running again?"

"Oh, I'll outrun you, don't worry about that."

"Well, then?"

"All right." His tone is dull. He's not used to giving into people. He doesn't see how he can leave the house, let alone to Ikebukuro, let alone to Shizuo. They arrange a time and a date at the originally planned bar, and hang up.

Izaya forces himself to eat, as if he can gain back to a normal BMI overnight.

* * *

 

By the time the evening comes, he is so burnt out by every emotion he can possibly experience that he doesn't feel anything. He just wants it over with. If Shizuo goes for him and he's not up to the challenge, then it's too bad. He may have been running again, but he has no way of testing himself. But perhaps Shizuo hasn't had many people to chase since he's been gone. Perhaps they are both rusty.

Fortunately, Shizuo merely looks as awkward as he feels. They don't quite meet each other's eyes.

Izaya falls into the seat beside him. "Shots then drink?"

"Oh yeah."

Izaya orders a bag of salted nuts with his drink, to prove he eats like a normal human. He notices Shizuo glancing at him when he thinks he's not looking, like everyone does, but it happens so often that he's not sure if it is actually there, or if it's just in his head.

"I'm so psyched to finally meet you, Blueshi-chan," he gushes. "You're everything I imagined you'd be."

"Knock it off," he mutters. But then he glances at Izaya again. "You're not as scrawny as I thought you might be."

"I'm so glad, I was worried about your approval all day."

"Are you really a poet?"

Izaya looks at him properly for the first time, but his face is open, unmocking.

"Shinra said you had a thing for that in high school. But I didn't know you were like, that good."

"Does Shinra know?"

"No. Do you use an alias?" he asks, not one to be distracted.

"Obviously."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You're that bad, huh?"

"Yeah," he says. "I can bring up your bullshit too, you know."

"I'm not getting at you."

Izaya shrugs and drinks more. He is beginning to feel it, despite the nuts, but he has a second round with Shizuo, determined to keep up with him.

"You got off thinking of me?"

Izaya looks at him through a slight haze, trying to pinpoint where in the conversation that had come from. "Careful, Shizu-chan, I have plenty of nasty things to use against you, too."

"You don't have that."

Izaya just looks at him.

"What the hell flea?"

He shrugs. "It was hot."

"You're getting drunk."

"Don't get excited. I don't put out on the first date."

"God." He starts digging around in his pocket, presumeably for his lighter. Izaya beats him to it and stumbles outside, breathing the night air like he'd been underwater. It is deliciously cool. He leans back against the wall and lets the alcohol through his blood.

"I'm not enjoying myself, either," Shizuo tells him, when he finally finds his stupid lighter and joins him outside. He struggles to light a cigarette. "But, it's not terrible."

Izaya snorts in reply. But, his recently healed bones are still intact so far, so he has to concede that it is maybe not terrible.

He doesn't know how long Shizuo smokes for, but they are silent the whole time. He doesn't even notice when Shizuo put it out, when he steps away from the wall, but the next thing he is in front of him, kissing him, and Izaya is letting him.

"I agree," Izaya murmurs, when they eventually pull back for air. They have somehow wound up pressed against each other, and he holds on for balance.

"What?" the protozoan says. "I haven't said anything."

"You were thinking it," he says. "That we should fuck just once to get this out of our systems once and for all."

"I wasn't – "

Izaya kisses him to shut him up, and it's almost as good as it is in his head.

"Izaya," Shizuo warns, like it's a protest, but it's his name, not flea, and he's breathing hard and he's still pressed against Izaya so that his spine digs into the wall. "You're drunk."

"I don't care."

"I thought you didn't put out on the first date." A little sneer has crept into his voice, and Izaya laughs at him. It is the first time he's laughed in a long time.

"I'm glad my boyfriend is so virtuous IRL."

"IRL? Oh, for God's sake. Look, I'm calling a cab for you. You're pissing me off." He tries to pull out of Izaya's arms, only Izaya steps on his toes and hangs on.

"A cab? No chase?"

"You'll probably fall and die. That's the last thing I need on my conscience."

Izaya isn't listening. "You're scared," he taunts. "You know you won't have to hold back with me. You know I'll give you what you need." He's not even sure what he's saying, but Shizuo goes still and swallows. It's clearly working. He knows he should be preparing to run, for the pain of a blow to his head or gut, but he can't bring himself too – he's missed the pleasure of taunting Shizuo too much.

"Just once, flea."

And just like that Izaya knows he's won, though he can hardly remember what the game is any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comment would be wonderful <3


End file.
